Strange Phsycotic Star Wars Story From Hell!
by darth-padme
Summary: Ummm..let's just say that sugar high+computer+this. Read and Review :)
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: Author: Much as I wish it, I am not- 9 Year Old Anakin: Me? Author: No Shut Up you stupid kid. Anakin: Wizard! OK BYE! (jumps off cliff) Author: Finaly. Now what was I saying? Oh ya. Much as I wish it, I am not George Lucas and do not own Star Wars. Too bad.  
  
STRANGE PHSYCOTIC STAR WARS STORY FROM HELL!!!!! Mya: Hey Chelsea, don't you think going to Japan will be fun? Chelsea: Ya, this is way better than that pretend trip to Japan shit they were making us do. What do they think we're in Kindergarten or something. Mya: Probably. But that black mail idea was brilliant, if I do say so my self. Kent: Actually this trip is supposed to be educational. Mya, Chelsea, Sarah: DEMAROO, BAKAMATIA!!!!!!! Kent: Oh, is that Japanese I only know kon nichi'wa . C, M, S: AS WE SAID BEFORE, SHUT UP IDIOT!! Kent:*turns away all offended* *A frail old Japanese man is staring at them all offended* Mya: What are you lookin at you shriveled old bat? *Old man turns away* S: You're so mean M: Actually the word is evil. I"M EVEN MORE EVIL THAN DARTH VADER!!!!! *Just as Mya speaks, the lights dim and heavy breathing comes over the intercom* Creepy Voice : This is Darth Vader speaking. I- M, C, S: COOL VADER"S HERE YAAAY!!!!! Vader: DO YOU MIND!? Mya: No, should we? Vader: I heard that! C: Whatever. *rolls eyes* Vader: I saw that. C: Cool, so you can see us and hear us? Vader: Yes. C: *extends middle finger* BITE ME!! *Vader storms into isle* V: SHUT UP!!! C: mmmmm.no V: Whatever. As I was saying, I have taken over this strange transport called a plane of yours and as I speak we are approaching the death star. There you will learn what will become of you. *C, S, and M start taking pictures of the death star from the window.* V: AHEM!!! C, S, M: Oh sorry. V: One more thing, I AM YOUR FAAAATHER!! S: All of us? V: Ummmm, sure. C: THAT'S NOT A MAN. THAT'S A MACHINE!!!!!! M: no duh shit V: Oh force, I have to put up with this, other wise I'll look mean. Oh wait I'm a Sith. DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID KID!!!!! M: *calmly reaches over and turns off Vader's breathing mechanism* V:gag, choke * turns it back on* We are now at the Death Star. Follow Me off this plane thingy. Try to escape and you will be- actually I don't know. Just don't okay? C: And this is supposed to be the greatest Sith that ever live? V: I am glaring at you from behind my helmet. *All enter large room* V: Now, why you're here. YOU WILL ALL BE MADE MY SLAVES!!!! Ummm.. except for you three, *points to C, S and M* You are too evil too be slaves. You will be trained as Sith lords, I mean ladies. C, S, M: YAAAAAY! Kent: No fair!! We're supposed to be on an educational- *He is cut off as Mel, one of S, C, and M's friends grabs Vader's lightsaber and slices Kent's head off,* ALL: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!! V: Okay, you're also evil you will be trained too. Mel: COOOOL!!!! V: Okay, you four come with me. The rest of you, TO THE DEPTHS OF THE SHIP!!!!!!! (ALL EXIT) 


	2. Lightsabre Training

STRANGE PHSYCOTIC STAR WARS STORY FROM HELL! (insert same disclaimer from chapter 1 here) Chapter 2 V: Okay, today you will learn how to use a lightsabre. Here are some training sabres that you will use until you make your own. C: Okay cool. V: For starters, practice on these four dummies.*points to four dummies looking extroardinarily like Mace Windu* C: Hiya! *slices dummy in half easily* My: Take that you senseless piece of slime! *chops dummy's head off* M: *uses the force to send dummy flying across the room, almost hitting Vader* S: *slices dummy's legs off* V: That was much better than I expected from a bunch of girls. My: Turns on lightsabre and glares at Vader V: I mean from an excellent bunch of Sith Apprentices. The next step is facing me in a training battle. Chelsea, you first. *Vader and Chelsea face each other, bow, turn on their lightsabres and begin fighting. Chelsea, who, aside from watching the Star Wars movies at least 10 times each, takes fencing lessons, getsthe upper hand and disarms VAder within a few minutes.* V: Wow. Of course I was going easy on you. Mya, now you. *Mya and Vader start to fight, Mya casually turns of Vader's air supply with the hilt of her lightsabre, Vader drops his light sabre.* V: *gasping for air* Very good, next. *Sarah and Mel each fight VAder, disarm him within about 5 seconds, and Vader is feeling very bad at light sabre fighting. V: Okay, I see you don't need any more training with lightsabres. Come back after lunch to practice on actual targets that you can kill. *ALL EXIT* 


End file.
